helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanabe Nanami
Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) is a member of the Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei after winning the Shugo Chara! Amulet Dia Audition. She performed live action segments with the other members of Shugo Chara Egg! on Shugo Chara! Party. Profile *'Name:' Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) *'Nickname:' Nanami (ナナミ), Nanamin (ななみん), Tanapyon (たなぴょん) *'Birthdate:' November 10, 1999 (age 13) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Specialty:' Flipping omlettes *'Favorite Food:' Takuan *'Favorite Color:' Pink, white *'Favorite Subject:' Home Economics *'Looks Up To: 'Suzuki Airi *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2009–present) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) Biography 2009 Nanami was the winner of the Shugo Chara Egg! auditions. She became Shugo Chara Egg's new Amulet Diamond (appearing on the Shugo Chara! Party TV show), and joined the Hello! Project as a Hello! Project Egg member. 2010 She became one of Fuji TV's We Can☆ girls, appearing on the variety show "We Can☆". 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. Singles Participated In Shugo Chara! Egg *Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~ (Debut) Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Debut) Works Filmography TV Programs *2009.12.05-2010.03.27 Shugo Chara Party! (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Dia) *2010.04.05-2011 We Can☆ (part of the "WeCan☆Girls") TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Daiba Aki) Commercials *2010 PIZZA-LA Theater *2010.09.18~26-2010.10.16~17 Geki Haro Dai 9 Kai Kouen San Okuen Shoujo~Karei Naru Nanain~ (劇団ゲキハロ第9回公演　『三億円少女』～華麗なる七人～) *2012.03.14-20 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) DVDs *Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best Compilations *Shugo Chara! Song♪Best Trivia *She is the fifth youngest member in Hello! Project, and the tallest in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She said on “We Can☆” that she wants hamsters (a big one and a small one) as pets. *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, she was Amulet Diamond. *She was the youngest member of Shugo Chara Egg!. *She is the last member of Shugo Chara Egg! to still be in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *On a rainy day she would write, and read novels. *She has an older brother and sister. *She would sing the song "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥" by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi on a rainy day. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. *She is a back dancer for Mano Erina. *Her best sport is basketball. *She gets along best with Miyamoto Karin. *Her and Miyamoto Karin's pairing name is "Nanarin". *She is a back dancer for S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. *She is a lead vocalist in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei's single Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. *She covered Wakuteka Take a chance as Sato Masaki in Team Okai. *She appeared in UTB magazine. Honorary Titles: Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:1999 births Category:2009 additions Category:Blood type A Category:November Births Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition